


【授翻】A Universe of Our Own

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: (in chapter 25), Accident drug overdose, Alpha Even, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Asthma, Babysitting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Canon typical drug and alcohol use, Christmas market date, Claiming Bites, Coming Out, Detox, Discussion of mental illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Fight, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Isak and Even's POV, Isak lashing out at Even because he's scared, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Illness, Mating Bites, Medical Procedures, Meeting the Parents, Mention of Hate Crime, Moving In Together, Omega Isak, Self-Medication, Texting, Top Even Bech Næsheim, asthmatic Isak, closeted omega Isak, even has a little sister, protective Eskild, smut begins in chapter 10 FYI, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: Isak还没满18岁，他任由自己过上与非法抑制剂相伴的不幸生活。看着他的omega母亲在她唯一的孩子的父亲离开后彻底崩溃了，Isak就知道他不想再做一个omega了。然后一个个子不太高，金发碧眼的，美少年alpha将会改变这一切。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen





	【授翻】A Universe of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Universe of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542593) by [wordsarelifealways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways). 



> 这篇小说我将故事背景设定在我整个一生基本上都在写的原创世界之中。简而言之：是我们所知的现代社会，除了存在魔法/神话里的生物以外（以homo-exquis著称。）第一章为介绍这个宇宙起了不可或缺的铺垫作用，讲述了Isak在遇到Even之前的生活，但是Even会在第二章出场，故事就真的开始了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我最喜欢的gael的文之一，并列第一的则是ADB哈哈。当初从两篇文中选择了ADB来翻译是因为太太正在写那篇，而这篇已经写完了。其实两篇我都非常喜欢,让我非常难选出哪个最喜欢。这篇是完成度很高的一篇文，ADB的写法则是让我眼前一亮。这篇在节奏和内容的把控上让我觉得非常成熟。哈哈吹了一波彩虹屁，也不知道什么时候能翻完了T^T

这些正是Isak厌恶的那种谈话。

没有什么是直指他的。没有一个人问了他什么，他必须疯狂编造出一个谎言来回答的问题。

然而。

男孩们谈论着昨晚他们去过的派对，Magnus谈论着他听到的某些女孩的事。

“你们知道有个分化成女妖的一年级女生吗？”他问，打破了他们走进学校的平静。

“然后?”Mahdi怀疑地斜视着他。

“好吧，就像一个既成事实，不是吗？她分化成了女妖，她一定喜欢到处勾搭人！”

Magnus的解释立马引来了身边几个人的不满。

“兄弟，你不能这样说。”Jonas难以置信地摇着头。

“为什么不能呢？！”Magnus大睁着眼在他们之间扫来扫去。“就是这样，不是吗？”

“兄弟，这就像人们习惯谈论omega都是欲求不满的小婊子一样。”Mahdi啧啧道。

一刹那，Isak的肌肉几乎是剧烈地收紧了。

他知道这是胡说八道。他 _知道_ 在一个挤满人的房间里没人能指出他是一个omega，尤其是当他每天会服用两次抑制剂，让他像个beta可以自由自在地出行，但不论什么时候当有人提起omega的话题，他的胃都会乱成一团。

“你不能用这种刻板形象给人们归类。”Mahdi继续说。“只是因为人们有homo-exquis的基因并不意味着他们不是人类。对吧，Isak？”Mahdi向Isak请求支援，Isak的大脑在挣扎着寻求一个回应。

“完全正确。”他赞同。“而且，世界上没有任何基因会让任何一个人想勾搭你，Mags。”他们走进学校的时候Isak假装同情地拍了拍Magnus的肩膀。在他旁边，Jonas和Mahdi嗤之以鼻地笑了起来，而Magnus试图抗议说很多女孩都想勾搭他。

“当然，当然。”” Jonas恭恭敬敬地点了点头。

“Fuck，别那样说！”Magnus怒斥道。“你不会懂的，你是alpha。女孩们都被你迷得要死。”

“拜托。”Isak翻了个白眼。“谁会想要头脑发热的alpha伴侣，只有那些摆在飞机场贩卖的廉价小说才会这么写。”

“而且，女孩们爱我是因为我知道怎么舔阴。不像我们中的 _某些人_ ……”

***

历史，毫无疑问，是Isak最不喜欢的课程之一。尤其是现在，这次的学术主题聚焦于homo-exquis。

被一个人类教那个历史分支给人一种不祥的预感。

很明显，课程是由一个人类编写的。有一些问题，比如说， _你怎么看待性工作者交易中出现女妖这件事？女妖利用自己的基因来获取金钱收益是道德的吗？“Alpha/omega制度”怎么融入我们正努力实现性别平等的社会中？_

而伊萨克个人最喜欢的是他在课本上读到的： _你认为homo-exquis'是否应该登记，并让他们的社区知道，以保证社区安全？_

很明显，设计这门课程的人没有想过要把它真正教授给同性恋学生，就在那节不舒服的课上，文化教员问大家对家庭暴力的看法是什么，让大家在读完书上一个男人提到打老婆孩子的段落后，站在教室的一端或另一端，认为是否可以接受。

Isak想知道Magnus提起的那个一年级女生在她这一年里上到这些课，以及不得不看到那些对女妖的一派胡言后心里会是什么感想。一想到这个他就有点悲伤。

不过，他的思绪迅速地回到了现实。这个老师在这个星期里已经就他上课不认真听讲的事噼里啪啦责罚了他一顿。他不是特别想再来一次当中羞辱了。

于是Isak就是那样发现他强迫自己的注意力重新回归到了黑板上，他的耳朵开始被迫输入老师的嗡嗡声，他开始着手写关于omega权利运动的笔记。

_Omega服用抑制药物以控制omega的本能和气味可以追溯到70年代初。这些药物在1992年被非法化后，广泛的医学研究表明，他们会带来许多身体和的心理风险。在抑制剂出现之前，很多历史上的omega提到吃某些食物来改变他们的气味，以躲避具有掠夺性的alpha。_

_2000年代初，新时代的omega权利运动开始了。要求包括：在停止使用抑制剂后更容易获得节育措施，更好的omega健康保健，以及更加尊重omega自主权。_

Isak在写下每个词的时候愤怒在他的皮肤下翻涌。

这个人怎么可能知道作为一个omega有多难呢？他站在这里说得好像没什么大不了的；好像人们不会因为是omega就 _死掉_ 一样。

一个人类有什么权利谈论exquis的历史，仿佛它完全脱离了他所教学生的生活一样。Isak知道在这节历史课上至少有两名在座的学生是hom-ex：坐在他旁边的女孩有部分精灵血统，坐在他后面的那个男生是个心灵感应者。

为什么人类会认为自己与hom-ex是两类人呢？他们又没有被隔离，所以为什么Isak还得忍受这种狗屁课程？狗屁班级，说得好像一切都很好，大家都是平等的，其实 _不然_ 。

如果一切都布满阳光和彩虹，那么Isak就不会把非法抑制剂藏在床底下，把肚子烧出一个洞来。

这个世界还是那么让人无法适从。

Omega仍然会被骚扰，被当作一个生育机器而已。但，嘿，至少你不用借助alpha的签字才能买到避孕药了。

没什么大不了的，对吗？

Isak仍然记得他分化的那一天。他仅仅14岁，差一点就满15岁了，他从一个湿漉漉的梦中醒来，比平时都更夸张。一开始，他认为只是把自己打湿了，但他扔掉被子，看到大腿上沾满了润滑液，他的肚子上内裤上全被搞得湿糊糊的，润滑液甚至滴到了地板上。

老实说，他宁愿只是自己被弄湿了。

那天早晨，穿透他的恐惧是他经历过的最直观的事情。他亲眼见到他的妈妈，一个未被标记的omega崩溃，因为没有一个alpha来照顾她。他曾经听说过omega外出，被强奸或是绑架，仅仅被当作一个生育机器卖到市场上的故事，或者他们只是一个待操的婊子。

Isak早就知道他会分化成某种人；他的妈妈有久远的狼人基因，他爸爸是人类并不能抵消这一点。但是， _该死的_ ，Isak没想过自己会成为一个omega。

心智正常的人都不会想成为一个omega。

他从没期待过有一天自己变成alpha，他从来都不具有攻击性，但他确实有足够的固执，足以与alpha匹敌。Isak很现实，他本来准备成为一个beta以安全地度过他的一生。

但不。

生活从来都没有让Isak Valtersen好过。

***

在忍受了一个小时听一个人类说教，有关在过去的20年里hom-ex生活变得有多好后，Isak的日子好过了很多。他发现自己的化学考试得了个不错的成绩，然后他和Jonas一起上了美术课（基本上只有一个小时的时间瞎搞）然后他们和男生们一起吃了午饭。

这是美好的一天，真的。

当然，Isak吃午饭的时候他的胃有一点发酸。他的抑制剂还不太适应食物，但如果这是他必须付出的代价，以换取美好的中性气味，让脑海中没有千年的本能告诉他，要他向强壮的alpha露出喉咙，那么他就会处理好。

午饭后，余下的课程都变得一片模糊。秒针的每一次滴答声都像在碾压他的每一根神经，每一个细微的动作都在提醒他，他 _很快很快_ 就能见到他妈妈了。

“Isak，兄弟，我们要去麦当劳，然后去Jonas家玩，你要来吗？”Magnus不知道从哪儿冒出来的，Isak刚从他最后一堂课中走出来，他的手就突然环上了Isak的脖子。

“操，兄弟，别这样！”Isak吃惊地回过头来，把Magnus的手臂从他脖子上拽了下来。“有一天你要把我吓出心肌梗塞。”Isak咕哝着和Magnus一起走到后院里与其他男孩碰头了。

“Magnus和你说了我们的计划，对吗？”Mahdi向他们确认，他们当时正走到院落正中央。

“当然了！”Magnus愤怒地挺起了胸膛。

“当然，你的信鸽给我送到了。”Isak调笑道。“抱歉，我有约了。下次吧。”Isak信誓旦旦地承诺道。 

“什么！为什么？”Magnus尖叫着抗议。

“我晚上要和妈妈共进晚餐。”Isak耸了耸肩。他瞥了一眼Jonas，Jonas只是朝他微微点了点头。Jonas是那个唯一清楚他混乱家庭处境的人。

主要是因为Isak看到他妈妈崩溃的时候，他也在场。

“不用担心。下次吧。”Jonas赞同道。他靠过去用一个兄弟式的拥抱抱了抱Isak，告诉其他人他们应该挪一挪，如果他们想避开其他同样想享用快餐的学生的话。Isak向男孩们道别，看着他们走远，才向电车站走去。

他对拜访他妈妈这件事又爱又恨。

援助生活社区非常棒;在她到那里的短短时间里，它为她创造了奇迹。在那里她能够独立，但Isak也不必担心她独自一人会伤到自己或者其他人。

但除非去那个地方看她不会伤了他的心。

他总是在穿越城市的旅途中经历紧张恐惧和兴奋、不愉快，今天也不例外。他的膝盖上下弹跳个不停，他的手紧张地敲着自己的腿，什么也不能平息他血管里流淌的焦虑。

他在走进前门的时候心砰砰跳个不停，然后他在访客日志上签了字。一个友善的接待处的女士给了他一个温暖的微笑并把访客徽章递给了他。

“很高兴见到你，Isak。”她微笑着说。“我认为你妈妈现在在花园里。”她的这句话帮了大忙，Isak用一个无力地微笑以示感谢，然后走了出去。她妈妈真的是个园艺高手，在家里她要是突然哪天不照看花园了，Isak就会觉得她哪里肯定不对劲了。

那时到现在已经快过去一年了。突然意识到生活如此迅速地从他身边溜走真是件可怕的事，就像你想要捧住手中的水一样。

Isak走进了公共的花园里，果然，他的妈妈正在为其中一个花坛烦恼。她看起来如此专注，让Isak犹豫要不要过去，但离他上次采访她快有半个月了，愧疚从内到外吞噬着他。

“Hi，妈妈。”他脸上带着微笑，想尽量不表现出这个地方让他有多心烦意乱，他在她工作的时候坐在了她床边的长椅上。

“Isak！”她见到他时表情明亮起来的样子让他有点心疼。她过去看起来总是这样的，喜笑颜开的，不过那是在他爸爸受够了“发疯的hom--ex”并抛弃她之前的事了。

“Hi.”她走过来在他身边坐下，Isak伸出手臂紧紧地搂住了她。她身上满是土壤鲜花的味道，这还是Isak所知的最接地气最让他安心的气味了。

这感觉就像是回到了他的童年，他可以在累了的时候把脸埋进她的脖子里，在一天结束的时候他们就一起窝在沙发上。

“我想你了，宝贝。”Marianne吻了吻他的头顶，一时之间，他忘记了一切有多糟。他忘记了那些天，她听到声音或是相信她的医生会试图杀了她或是她在花纹上听到了上帝的声音。

那些她的眼球被用药甚至认不出他的日子已经离他仿佛有一个世纪那么远了。

他完全忘记了，因为，在那一刻，他只能感觉到他妈妈 _很想_ 他。

“我也想你，妈妈。”他的一只手臂绕过她的腰部搂着她，另一只手臂搭在椅背后面。 _他装腔作势像个alpha一样_ ，当他注意到他占据了多大的空间时，他不禁意识到这一点。

一时之间，他希望自己能变小，但他抗拒了这种本能。因为该死的，他和其他任何人一样都有资格长大。

Isak在这张坚硬的长椅上又坐了一个小时，像从前一样和他妈妈聊天。他告诉他学习的事还有他的室友的近况如何，作为回报，她讨论了一些别的病人，让他沉浸在流言蜚语中。Isak看到她这么健谈，心里生出温暖。

但不久以后她就开始打哈欠了，Isak开始想起躺在他书包里的作业，他不情愿地和她道别了。他们站了起来，Isak又把他拉入另一个怀抱里了，因为不知道下一次是什么时候才能拥抱她了，他为她还是个高个子的日子感到一阵难过。

现在他比她高很多了，她如今看起来非常虚弱，感觉一切担子都放在他肩膀上。他妈妈甚至 _够_ 不到他的肩膀。

他将自己的访客徽章交还给了前台登记处，他向妈妈承诺不久后就又会回来看她。将她丢在身后走远时，他的心情比以往都要更沉重。

Isak一生中有两件事是肯定的：

_他会把他妈妈从援助生活中解救出来，然后把她接回家里，如果他再也不能忍受她受苦了，以及_

_他绝不会给任何alpha机会让他们毁了他生活，就像他爸爸抛弃他妈妈一样把自己变成同样的一具空壳。_


End file.
